leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ivern/historia
Historia | Miejsce urodzenia = | Przynależność = | Rezydencja = Kumungu | Zawód = *Strażnik Przyrody *Uczeń Bogini Wierzby | Sojusznicy = | Przyjaciele = , , , , , | Rywale = | Wrogowie = | 1:Skórka = Cukierkowy Król Ivern | 2:Skórka = Mistrz Wsadów Ivern }} Krótka Ivern Krzewobrody, znany też jako Zielony Ojciec, to jedyny w swoim rodzaju pół człowiek, pół drzewo. Wędruje przez lasy , na każdym kroku starając się pielęgnować życie. Dobrze zna sekrety natury i przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi latającymi, biegającymi i rosnącymi w ziemi istotami. Ivern przemierza dzicz i dzieli się swoją niezwykłą wiedzą z każdym, kogo napotka, ubogaca las, a czasem nawet zdradza swoje sekrety wszędobylskim motylom. Długa center|350px Ivern Krzewobrody, znany też jako Zielony Ojciec, to jedyny w swoim rodzaju pół człowiek, pół drzewo. Wędruje przez lasy , na każdym kroku starając się pielęgnować życie. Dobrze zna sekrety natury i przyjaźni się ze wszystkimi latającymi, biegającymi i rosnącymi w ziemi istotami. Ivern przemierza dzicz i dzieli się swoją niezwykłą wiedzą z każdym, kogo napotka, ubogaca las, a czasem nawet zdradza swoje sekrety wszędobylskim motylom. Na początku Ivern był nieustraszonym wojownikiem, wyróżniającym się żelazną wolą i niezłomną determinacją. Nie mógł jednak wiele zdziałać, gdy Zrodzeni z Lodu doszli do władzy. Postrzegali oni bowiem Iverna i jego lud jako żałosnych śmiertelników, ośmielających się sprzeciwić ich woli. Wraz ze sprzymierzeńcami uknuł więc spisek, mający na celu obalenie swoich czarnoksięskich władców. Ivern Okrutny powiódł zaprawiony w bojach batalion z zamarzniętych portów do odległej krainy, która według legendy kryła w sobie źródło potężnej magii. Gdyby Ivern posiadł taką moc, z łatwością pokonałby Zrodzonych z Lodu. Gdy żagle floty znikały za horyzontem, nie przypuszczano, że nikt więcej nie zobaczy go już we Freljordzie, a historia wyprawy zatrze się jak ślady na śniegu i stanie się mitem. Morze od początku przeszkadzało im w osiągnięciu szlachetnego celu wyprawy, otaczając ich miażdżącymi szczękami fal w dzikim szale, który skruszyłby wolę najodważniejszego męża. Po wycięciu w pień wielu buntowniczo nastawionych tchórzy, Ivern wylądował ze swą armadą na wybrzeżu i bezlitośnie stłamsił opór tubylców. Mieszkańcy Ionii poddali się i wpuścili przybyszy do świętego zagajnika, zwanego Omikayalan, Serce Świata. Ivern i jego ludzie myśleli, że jest to dar dla zdobywców, symbol lojalności. Ale to właśnie tam, w niezwykłym ogrodzie pełnym roślinności, napotkali najbardziej zaciekły opór. Pojawił się nowy, tajemniczy wróg. Chimeryczne istoty — na wpół ludzkie, na wpół zwierzęce — rzuciły się na niedoszłych zdobywców, bezlitośnie wyrzynając cały oddział. Ivern niezniechęcony parł naprzód, dopóki resztki jego zdziesiątkowanej armii nie odkryły najcenniejszego skarbu mieszkańców Ionii — Bogini Wierzby, czyli olbrzymiego drzewa, obsypanego długimi, cienkimi liśćmi, połyskującymi złotozielonym światłem. Stał oniemiały na widok tajemniczej rośliny, podczas gdy jego ludzie ginęli w ostatnim starciu. Chcąc powstrzymać nieprzyjaciół, w desperacji chwycił swój topór i zadał drzewu cios z siłą dziesięciu mężczyzn. Nie odczuł siły uderzenia. Nie poczuł nic. Zobaczył jedynie oślepiające światło, gdy z powalonej Bogini Wierzby uciekała życiowa moc. To, co stało się później, było jeszcze dziwniejsze — jego ręce przyrosły do topora i do kory Bogini Wierzby. Jego nogi urosły, stały się szorstkie i toporne. Bezsilnie przyglądał się, jak reszta jego ciała ulega przemianie. Kilka chwil później miał dziesięć stóp wzrostu i patrzył w dół, wprost na swoich zmasakrowanych towarzyszy. Nie czuł bicia swojego serca, ale odczuwał dziwną rześkość i świadomość. Głęboko w sobie usłyszał głos, wypowiadający jedno słowo: — Obserwuj. W mgnieniu oka martwe ciała pokrył dywan kolorowych grzybów i wijących się robaków. Ich mięsem nasyciły się padlinożerne ptaki i wilki. Kości użyźniły glebę, a z nasion zjedzonych przez najeźdźców owoców rozwinęły się drzewa, które same wydały plon. Wzgórza podnosiły się i opadały, niczym płuca wypełniające się miarowo wraz z każdym oddechem. Liście i płatki pulsowały niczym wielobarwne serca. Z otaczającej go śmierci wyrosło życie w tak różnorodnej postaci, że aż trudno było w to uwierzyć. Ivern nigdy nie doświadczył czegoś tak pięknego. Różne formy życia splątane były w jeden wielki, niemożliwy do rozwiązania supeł. Stanęły mu przed oczami błędy, które popełnił, a także wszystkie okrutne czyny, których dokonał; i ogarnął go bezbrzeżny smutek. Załkał, a łzy spłynęły rosą po gałęziach i liściach, które pokrywały teraz całe jego ciało. — Czy sam stałem się teraz Boginią Wierzbą? — pomyślał. Wtedy głos wewnątrz Iverna odezwał się znów: — Słuchaj! — rozkazał. I Ivern słuchał. Z początku nie słyszał nic. A potem dobiegło do niego skomlenie niezliczonej liczby bestii, huk wody w rzekach, szum drzew, oraz kapanie łez opadających z mchu. Wszyscy oni opłakiwali śmierć Bogini Wierzby we wspólnym, żałobnym chórze. Ivern poczuł ogromne wyrzuty sumienia i zapłakał, błagając o wybaczenie. Malutka wiewiórka wtuliła się w jego kolana. Poczuł na sobie spojrzenie otaczających go zwierząt. Rośliny sięgały ku niemu swoimi korzeniami. Wzrok całej natury skupił się na nim i Ivern poczuł kojące ciepło przebaczenia. Zanim w końcu się poruszył, minęły całe stulecia, a świat stał się zupełnie inny. Przemoc i okrucieństwo, które wyrządzał, rozbrzmiewały echem w jego sercu. Nigdy już nie dopuści się podobnych czynów. Ośmielił się nawet spytać swego wewnętrznego głosu: dlaczego on? Czemu właśnie on został oszczędzony? Głos przemówił po raz drugi. — Wzrastaj — nakazał. To go zadziwiło. Czy sam miał wzrastać, czy też pomóc wzrastać światu? Zdecydował się na obie te rzeczy: w końcu komu to by się nie przydało? Ivern spojrzał na siebie: na swoją skórę z kory, na porastające jego ramiona grzyby, wreszcie na rodzinę wiewiórek wtuloną w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś znajdowała się pochwa na jego topór. To nowe ciało było zdumiewające. Odkrył, że gdy zanurza palce stóp w ziemi, może komunikować się z korzeniami i owadami: nawet gleba miała swoje poglądy! Ivern zdecydował, że na początek zapozna się z mieszkańcami świata — i tak właśnie uczynił. Zabrało mu to kilka stuleci — nie był w stanie powiedzieć ile dokładnie, gdyż tak doskonale spędzony czas mijał niepostrzeżenie. Wędrował po świecie i nawiązywał bliskie więzi ze wszystkimi stworzeniami — dużymi i małymi. Obserwował ich słabości, zachwycał się ich zwyczajami, a od czasu do czasu służył im pomocą. Podążał szlakami gąsienic, próbował przechytrzyć chytre , pocieszał drażliwe elmarki i śmiał się z pomarszczonymi grzybami. Wszędzie, gdzie postawił stopę, las kwitł wieczną wiosną, a zwierzęta żyły w harmonii. Od czasu do czasu ratował zwierzęta skrzywdzone przez lekkomyślnych łowców. Pewnego razu napotkał na swej drodze rannego . Biedna istota umierała, stworzył więc dla niej nowe serce, używając znalezionych w rzece kamyków. Zgodnie z tradycją kamiennych stworzeń od tego momentu stała się ona jego oddaną przyjaciółką. Ivern nazwał ją , jako że te właśnie kwiatki pokrywały całe jej ciało. Od tamtego wydarzenia Stokrotka pomaga Ivernowi, gdy ten jest w potrzebie. Czasem napotykał społeczności ludzi, a większość z nich była nastawiona pokojowo. Nazywali go Krzewobrodym albo Zielonym Ojcem i przekazywali sobie opowieści o jego nadzwyczajnej dobroci. Ale ich typowo ludzkie zachowania, ich skłonność do przemocy i okrucieństwa, sprawiały, że Ivern czuł się nieswojo w ich towarzystwie i musiał ich opuścić. Wówczas jego wewnętrzny głos przemówił po raz czwarty. — Nauczaj — powiedział. Ivern opuścił więc las i udał się do ludzkich siedzib. Wrócił upór, który niegdyś odczuwał, tym razem pozbawiony jednak okrucieństwa. Pewnego dnia stwierdził, że musi zwrócić to, co zabrał. Jeśli ma zastąpić Boginię Wierzbę, musi dotrzeć do ludzi i pomóc im wzrastać w sposób świadomy. Jako że sam był niegdyś człowiekiem, wiedział, że nie będzie to proste. Z uśmiechem podjął się jednak tego zadania, zdeterminowany dokończyć je, zanim słońce po raz ostatni skryje się za horyzontem. Miał jeszcze wiele czasu. Dar Jadu Dla większości ludzi sto lat to bardzo długo. W tym czasie można przebyć cały świat, poznać tysiące osób i stworzyć nieskończoną ilość dzieł sztuki. Można więc stwierdzić, że bezczynne stanie w jednym miejscu przez sto lat to ogromna strata czasu. Ivern Krzewobrody był jednak w stanie osiągnąć w ten sposób bardzo dużo. Między innymi zażegnał spór pomiędzy kolonią porostów a goszczącymi je kamieniami, pomógł rodzinie wiewiórek znaleźć zagubione zapasy na zimę i skłonił samotną wilczycę do ponownego przyłączenia się do swej watahy, od której odłączyła się, gdyż niegdyś nazwali jej wycie strasznie piskliwym. Palce stóp Iverna wnikały głęboko w glebę, sięgając pomiędzy wijącymi się robakami aż do korzeni najstarszych drzew, a las wokół niego kwitł. Oprócz tego dokonał wiele więcej, ale te przykłady pokazują, że jego stuletnia działalność była bardzo owocna. Wiódł w ten sposób swoje spokojne życie, dopóki sasafrasy nie poinformowały go o niepokojach na skraju lasu. Wkrótce cały las wiedział już o nadchodzących łowcach. Ivern zdawał sobie sprawę, że sasafrasy to rośliny mające skłonność do panikowania z byle powodu, a poza tym polowania były nieodłączną częścią nieprzerwanego kręgu życia. Wieści jednak dotarły do drozdów, które zaalarmowały motyle, a te przekazały je dalej i wkrótce wszystkie istoty wpadły w panikę. Ivern wstał więc, uspokoił kolonię mrówek, których spokojne życie na jego ciele zostało właśnie zaburzone, i ruszył przed siebie, otrząsając się z kawałków spróchniałej kory. Z każdym jego krokiem przez las docierały do niego coraz bardziej alarmujące wieści. Jest ich trzech, donosiły wiewiórki. Ich oczy przypominają krwawe księżyce, twierdziły kryjące się w rzece . Są bardziej nieokrzesani niż elmarki, dawały znać elmarki. Sokoły uznały, że łowcy przybyli po ich jajka. Chryzantemy obawiały się o swoje wspaniałe płatki — co zaniepokoiło Stokrotkę, która bardzo kochała kwiaty. Ivern uspokajał je wszystkie i polecił się schować, dopóki nie minie niebezpieczeństwo. Starał się nie zauważać, że idzie za nim Stokrotka, jako że miała ona wysokie mniemanie o swoich zdolnościach w skradaniu się. Dostrzegł martwego jaka o ośmiu kłach, leżącego w trawie. Trzy strzały tkwiły głęboko w potężnych mięśniach u podstawy jego szyi. Ogromna łza spłynęła z oka Iverna i została natychmiast pochwycona przez wiewiórkę, nazwaną przez niego Mikkus, która wspięła się po jego piersi, starając się go pocieszyć. — Łowcy polują na mięso, dla jedzenia — rzekł głośno Ivern. — Łowcy wytwarzają zabawki i narzędzia z kości. Łowcy tworzą ubrania z futer i buty ze skór. Ciało zostało pozbawione ośmiu połyskliwych, perłowych kłów. Ivern dotknął ziemi i wieniec stokrotek wyrósł wokół martwego jaka. Zobaczył małą żmiję jaskiniową pełznącą w pobliżu. Żmije jaskiniowe już od małego są bardzo mądre. — Ssssssssspokojnie? — zapytała żmija. Ivern wiedział, że węże i żmije czuły się zażenowane swoją wadą wymowy i przez długi czas unikały wypowiadania słów, zawierających syczące głoski. Nakłonił je, żeby zmierzyły się ze słowami, których najbardziej się obawiały, ale za bardzo wzięły sobie tę lekcję do serca i od tej pory posługiwały się niemal wyłącznie słowami zaczynającymi się od „s”. Ach ta ich ambicja. – Jest już spokojnie, maleńka. – Biedactwo, musiało widzieć, co się tu wydarzyło. – Chodź tutaj i przypilnuj tego jaka – poprosił. — Wrócę, gdy tylko ustalę, co się tutaj dzieje. center Kły jaka stukały miarowo z każdym krokiem Risbell, w końcu musiała więc zatrzymać się i zmienić ich ułożenie, żeby hałas nie wystraszył kolejnej ofiary. Dzięki tym rogom zarobią prawdziwą fortunę. Miastowi dobrze płacili za wytwarzane z nich preparaty. Niko, jednooka łowczyni o kwadratowej szczęce, odkryła ślady kolejnego jaka. Dała znak Eddo, bogatemu miastowemu, który zabrał ze sobą fiszbinowy łuk. Jego uśmiech i złowrogie spojrzenie powodowały dreszcze u Risbell, która była najmłodsza w całej grupie. Przed nimi, na polanie, kolejny jak pożywiał się swoim ulubionym gatunkiem trawy. Łowcy zbliżyli się powoli i cicho, depcząc po zeschniętych liściach. Cała trójka dokładnie w tym samym momencie uniosła łuki i starannie wycelowała. Jak wciąż trzymał głowę przy ziemi, przeżuwając dzikie jagody oraz trawę i zasłaniając splot mięśni przy podstawie szyi. Przebity splot mógł spowolnić upływ krwi, podczas gdy łowcy odcinali kły. Eddo twierdził, że bardzo ważne jest, by jak wciąż żył w chwili pozbawiania go kłów, bo wzmocni to moc specyfiku. Czekając, aż jak podniesie głowę, czuła spływający po szyi pot. W momencie, gdy głowa bestii powędrowała w górę, kępa trawy urosła nagle tuż przed nimi w nieprawdopodobnym tempie. Źdźbła wystrzeliły ku słońcu, a kwiaty zakwitły w mgnieniu oka wachlarzem olśniewających płatków. Kwietna ściana zupełnie przesłoniła jaka. Eddo upuścił swój łuk. Jedyne oko Niko wyglądało tak, jakby miało za chwilę wyskoczyć. Strzała Risbell przecięła powietrze. To nie ona jednak nakazała swoim palcom, by puściły cięciwę. Przerażona oparła się plecami o pobliskie drzewo. — Mówiłam, że ten las jest przeklęty — wyszeptała. — Powinniśmy natychmiast stąd odejść. — Miałam już do czynienia z magią — stwierdziła Niko. — Załatwię to w tradycyjny sposób. Schowała strzałę do kołczanu i wyciągnęła długi sztylet zza pasa. Eddo zrobił to samo. Oboje dali znać Risbell, aby przypilnowała kłów i zanurzyli się w ścianę trawy. Czekała z zapartym tchem, nie mogąc nawet dosłyszeć ich kroków. Miała nadzieję, że kiedyś też będzie tak zabójczo cicha jak jej towarzysze. Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać wrażenia, że ściana roślinności jest ostrzeżeniem, którego powinni posłuchać. Przypomniała sobie opowieści babci o dziwnych, magicznych istotach przemierzających ten świat. To tylko bajki, powtarzała sobie. Z polany dobiegł do niej dziwny, nieznany odgłos. Nie brzmiało to jak krzyk jaka, bardziej jak skały uderzające o ziemię z ponurym hukiem. Cokolwiek powodowało ten dźwięk wystarczyło, aby sprawić, że Eddo i Niko wypadli z gąszczu z ogromną prędkością. Ich skóra była blada, a oczy szeroko otwarte z przerażenia. Po chwili dostrzegła, co zmusiło jej towarzyszy do ucieczki. Malutka chryzantema tańczyła ponad źdźbłami trawy. Był to dość niezwykły widok. Risbell zorientowała się, że kwiatek się zbliża. Trawa rozstąpiła się, ukazując kamienne monstrum pokryte mchem. Potężna, ruchoma, żywa skała granitu zmierzała w ich kierunku. Zanim Risbell zrozumiała, co się dzieje, usłyszała spokojny głos mówiący do istoty. — Stokrotko! Bądź ostrożna. I... delikatna! Risbell chwyciła kły i ruszyła śladami Niko i Eddo, próbując sobie przypomnieć szlak wiodący do obozu. Z każdym mijanym drzewem pojawiała się nowa przeszkoda z trawy. Coś skradało się wśród jej źdźbeł, poruszając liśćmi i chichocząc z podejmowanych przez Risbell prób odnalezienia drogi. Była sama w osobliwym lesie, a za każdym demonicznym drzewem momentalnie wyrastało coraz gęstsze morze trawy. Risbell zdała sobie sprawę, że coś kieruje ją na drogę, którą niegdyś jej babcia prowadzała owce. I choć wiedziała, że to pułapka, zebrała się w sobie i podążyła za trawą. Ivern obserwował, jak młoda łowczyni wychodzi z labiryntu traw i zbliża się do ciała jaka. Biedulka wydawała się naprawdę przerażona. Z pewnością nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła czegoś takiego. Próbował być delikatny, ale ludzkie reakcje trudno było przewidzieć. W przeciwieństwie do chociażby dzikich kociokwików. — Proszę. Nie bój się. Chyba, że jest to twój naturalny stan. W takim wypadku nie przeszkadzaj sobie. Mogę poczekać. Nie spieszy mi się. Ivern nie chciał nikogo przestraszyć. Ale kto może powiedzieć, jak zachowa się druga osoba? — Miejmy to już za sobą — powiedziała Risbell. Głos jej drżał, a oczy biegały na wszystkie strony. — Wiem, naruszyłam ten teren. Jestem zdana na twoją łaskę. Tylko zrób to szybko. — Szybko? — Ivern wzruszył ramionami. — Oczywiście. Nie przyszło mi do głowy, że wolałabyś być gdzie indziej. Dobrze więc. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy i uniosła podbródek, odsłaniając gardło. Sięgnęła za plecy do przymocowanej do jej pasa pochwy i zacisnęła palce na rękojeści sztyletu. Jeśli po nią przyjdzie, będzie miał niespodziankę. — Chcę tylko wiedzieć dlaczego — rzekł Ivern ucieszonym głosem. Wskazał swoimi drzewnymi palcami na ciało jaka. Jego ręka urosła, sięgając pleców martwego zwierzęcia i pogładziła go po zbroczonym krwią futrze. Risbell wyciągnęła sztylet i wówczas poczuła w kostce nagłe uczucie bólu. Uczucie odrętwienia przeniknęło całą jej nogę. Gdy spojrzała w dół dostrzegła winowajcę: jaskiniową żmiję, najbardziej jadowity gatunek węża w całym Aulderwood. Ze złości instynktownie zaatakowała węża nożem. — Nie! — krzyknął Ivern. Dzikie pnącza wystrzeliły z ziemi i złapały ramię Risbell, udaremniając jej atak. Splątały jej nadgarstki, kostki i kolana. Próbując się uwolnić, upuściła nóż. — Umrę! — krzyknęła z rozpaczą. Odrętwienie dotarło już do jej kolan. Żmija podążyła ku nodze Iverna, a następnie skierowała się ku górze, owijając się wokół jego nogi, aż wreszcie zniknęła mu gdzieś pod pachą. Za moment wyjrzała zza jego głowy, opleciona wokół jednej z gałęzi i zbliżyła mu rozwidlony język do ucha. — Ssssssssstrasznie przepraszam — wysyczała. — To ssssssssstrach. — Proszę — krzyknęła Risbell. — Pomóż mi. Ivern pomyślał przez chwilę. — No dobrze! — W jego oczach zabłysł jakiś pomysł. — Jest taka rzecz, która uwielbia jaki. Zwłaszcza te martwe. — Proszę też, żebyś wybaczyła mojej przyjaciółce, dopiero niedawno się wykluła i nie wie jeszcze, jak kontrolować swój jad. Obawiam się, że wstrzyknęła ci wszystko, co miała. Kazała mi przekazać, że jest jej bardzo przykro. Przestraszyłaś ją i zareagowała instynktownie — wyjaśnił Ivern. — Teraz patrz. Uklęknął przed ciałem jaka, zamknął oczy i wydał z siebie niski, głęboki pomruk. Jego ręce zanurzyły się w glebie, palce wniknęły w nią głęboko. Migoczące światło wystrzeliło z jego pokrytej runami głowy i popłynęło wzdłuż ramion, prosto w ziemię. Dziwne, fioletowe grzyby w jednej chwili pokryły martwe ciało. Z początku były niewielkie; potem ich łodygi zaczęły rosnąć, w miarę jak zwierzę gniło. Wkrótce pozostała jedynie skóra, kości i zbiorowisko fioletowych grzybów. — Ach, łagodniki — westchnął Ivern. Zerwał delikatnie jeden z nich. — Zawsze na czas. Pnącza wypuściły Risbell ze swych objęć. Opadła na ziemię. Jej ręce natychmiast powędrowały w kierunku serca. Mrożący krew z żyłach jad dotarł do klatki piersiowej. — Zjedz to — powiedział Ivern, podając umierającej kobiecie fioletowy grzyb. — Może nie jest tak smaczne jak rosa salamandrowa czy blask słońca, ale na pewno nie jest tak złe jak wargoskrętne jabłka. Risbell nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówi dziwny, drzewny stwór, ale w tym momencie nie miała zbyt wielkiego wyboru. Przypomniała sobie głos z przeszłości. Głos jej babci. Zaufaj naturze, Zielony Ojciec nigdy cię nie zawiedzie. Wyrwała grzyb z rąk Iverna. Smakował jak gorzka herbata zmieszana ze słomą — jak na ostatni posiłek było to dość rozczarowujące. W mgnieniu oka lodowy uścisk wokół jej serca zelżał i ustąpił. Kilka minut później jej nogi znów były w pełni sprawne. Gdy dochodziła do siebie, Ivern przygotował jej nalewkę z liści, drzewnej żywicy i wody ze źródła, które odkrył palcami u stóp. Podał ją jej w kubku z ptasiego gniazda, który przyniósł mu wędrowny sokół. — To ty, prawda? Zielony Ojciec? Ivern wzruszył ramionami, jakby nie był pewny. — Wiesz, co moglibyśmy tu jeszcze zrobić? — rzucił, odwracając się w stronę kości jaka. — Mech jest zawsze miłą dla oka ozdobą. Gdy tylko to powiedział, dywan z mchu przykrył kości. To, co przedtem było wyjątkowo przykrym widokiem, teraz sprawiało wrażenie nieomal pięknego. — Maniek ucieszyłby się, gdyby wiedział, jaki będzie miał ładny nagrobek. Borsuki będą używały jego żeber jako schronienia przed jesiennymi burzami. Nic nigdy się nie marnuje — powiedział Ivern, zwracając się do Risbell. — Wydawało się to bezsensowne, ale tak naprawdę wszystko się ładnie ułożyło. Gdyby nie zginął, ty byś nie przeżyła. — Chcieliśmy tylko jego kłów — powiedziała Risbell. Spuściła wzrok ze wstydem. — Bogaci ich pożądają. Wiele za nie płacą. — Pamiętam pieniądze. Rzadko stanowią dobry powód do działania. — Wiem, że nie powinniśmy go zabijać. Moja babcia mówiła, że gdy zabije się zwierzę, należy wykorzystać wszystkie jego członki jako wyraz szacunku. — Z chęcią poznałbym twoją babcię — powiedział Ivern. — Leży już w ziemi. — Oddanie ziemi tego, co do niej należy, to szlachetny czyn. — Przepraszam — powiedziała Risbell po chwili ciszy. — Każde życie jest cenne — łagodny i pełen wybaczenia głos Iverna doprowadził Risbell do łez. Ivern pogładził ją po głowie. — Chyba sam nie byłbym w stanie zrobić tego lepiej. Tyle mam do zapamiętania na temat ludzi, tak wiele wciąż o nich zapominam. Ivern pomógł Risbell wstać. — Muszę już iść. Obiecałem kijankom z południowego stawu, że pomogę im wybrać nowego liliowego króla. To dość kłótliwe stworzenia. Jakiś czas później Risbell wyszła z gęstwiny leśnej nad strumyk. Wypiła trochę wody, po czym wykopała dół przy brzegu i delikatnie umieściła w nim kły jaka. Podniosła grudkę ziemi i wyrecytowała słowa modlitwy szacunku, której nauczyła ją babcia. Powtarzała je, dopóki kły nie zostały zakopane w całości. Wówczas schyliła głowę z szacunkiem i opuściła owo miejsce spoczynku. W głębi lasu Aulderwood Ivern uśmiechnął się na widok tego gestu. Stado jaków byłoby dumne. de:Ivern/Hintergrund en:Ivern/Background Kategoria:Strony historii bohaterów